


Do x They x Know?

by HanaKaicho



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Leopika Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: “Hey, Kurapika, do Gon and Killua even know we're together?”“You never told them?”“It wasn't a good time when we got together. They were busy.”“Oh.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first day's contribution to Leopika Week 2016! The prompt was "Yellow/Beginnings [ie. first meetings, starting fresh/anew, blossoming relationship, etc] " and my friend suggested that I try writing Gon and Killua finding out that they're dating. It was fun to write! I hope you enjoy my ficlet!

“Good news Gon!” Killua called. “Kurapika said he and Leorio can put us up while we're in Yorkshin for that job. We won't have to waste money on a hotel.”

“Oh, are Kurapika and Leorio living together now?” Gon said, sounding excited.

“Of course not, dummy, why would they be?”

“Aw, but that means we won't get to sleep together.” Gon was suddenly crestfallen.

Killua rolled his eyes. “We sleep together all the time here. A few days apart isn't going to be that bad. Besides, if they did live together, would you really want to sleep together at their place? We're gonna be crashing on their couches anyway.”

Gon pouted but dropped the topic. They were in their twenties already but Gon still acted like a kid so much. Killua wanted to be annoyed but he had to admit to himself that he thought it was kind of cute and funny.

Gon still looked pretty disappointed so Killua said, “If you're that upset about it, just think of all the time we'll have free after the job when we get back home.”

Gon brightened immediately. “Yeah!”

***

“I invited Gon and Killua to stay with us while they're here on a job next week,” Kurapika said as he and Leorio worked on dishes together. “I told them we would meet them at the airport.”

“It feels like it's been forever since we've seen those two!” Leorio was openly thrilled with the idea of seeing Gon and Killua again.

“It will be nice to have everyone together again,” Kurapika agreed with a smile.

They finished the dishes in spite of Leorio's increasingly persistent attempts to come on to Kurapika and lavish attention on him, pecking kisses and nipping at the ear closest to him. Once everything was done though, Kurapika turned on him and started reciprocating.

God, it had been worth the wait. Leorio thought back to how slow Kurapika had wanted to take things at the start, raised in as modest a culture as he had been. But once he got comfortable, it became obvious that Kurapika had just as much interest in physical forms of affection as Leorio did, if not maybe a little more. He still wouldn't do much of anything in public, a quick kiss once in a while maybe but no hand holding or extended kissing.

But in private? Damn. Kurapika could get almost aggressive when they started making out. Although they had a similar build and otherwise Leorio stood much taller than Kurapika, usually the one pinned at any given time was Leorio.

“Have to…get this…out of…our systems…right?” Kurapika said between kisses. After a longer kiss he said, “We can't just do this kind of thing when Gon and Killua are here after all.”

“Yeah,” Leorio breathed as Kurapika moved to go down on him. “Out of our systems.”

***

Kurapika and Leorio were snuggled up together on the couch feeling satisfied when suddenly something occurred to Leorio.

“Hey, Kurapika, do Gon and Killua even know we're together?”

“You never told them?”

“It wasn't a good time when we got together. They were busy.”

“Oh.”

After a thoughtful pause, Kurapika said, “Killua may be assuming I meant that we lived separately since they don't know we're together.”

“Yeah, probably,” Leorio said.

“There's probably no point in calling them to tell them now,” Kurapika said. “They'll just find out when they get here. I hope they aren't too surprised.”

“Gon won't be,” Leorio said confidently. “He always sees things the simplest way.”

Kurapika chuckled. “Yes, the two of you have that in common.”

“What the hell does that mean?”Leorio demanded.

Kurapika just laughed again and kissed Leorio. “It means I have a reason to love both of you.”

***

“The two of you are dating?!” Killua shouted. “And _living together?!_ Since _when?_ ”

“You didn't know, Killua?” asked Gon.

“Hell no! Why would I?”

“I thought it was obvious. They've been together since before I met them on the boat on the way to the Hunter's Exam, right?” Gon turned to look at the two.

“No, no, Gon,” Kurapika said. “The three of us all met for the first time on that boat. Leorio and I got together a while after the new chairman was elected. A year or so?”

“Hey, Killua! This is great though! We'll be together while we're here!” Gon said excitedly, jumping into an excited embrace with Killua and kissing him on the cheek.

“Yeah,” Killua said, still giving Leorio and Kurapika a suspicious look as he pecked Gon on the cheek in return.

***

“Why did we give them _my_ bed?” Leorio griped.

“Why are you complaining? Mine is the bigger one anyway,” Kurapika said, trailing his fingers across the planes of Leorio's face and the side of his head.

“Yeah, yeah.”

After a short silence, Leorio looked at Kurapika and brought his hand up to run his fingers through Kurapika's hair, bright and yellow like the sun. After a little bit of this, Leorio pulled Kurapika into a kiss.

“I guess it's not such a bad thing sharing a bed with my man anyway,” Leorio said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He gradually moved a hand down to Kurapika's hip. “Imagine what kind of-” he paused to pull their hips together. “- _trouble_ we could get ourselves into.”

Kurapika laughed and gave in, not caring what Killua and Gon heard.

Killua cared a little more as he lay next to a peacefully sleeping Gon in the adjacent room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Any feedback is appreciated! Even, like a smiley face comment would probably be enough to make me cry with joy.
> 
> As always, please feel free to say hi on tumblr! I'm patch-of-shore!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
